


Te perdono, Hermano.

by NozomiTorres1, Tsuki_Sichi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulation, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiTorres1/pseuds/NozomiTorres1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/pseuds/Tsuki_Sichi
Summary: ¿Qué es más importante para Thor? ¿Su amada arma Stormbreaker, su integridad corporal o el perdón de su amado hermano?





	Te perdono, Hermano.

**Author's Note:**

> *Regalo de aniversario para la página "Thunder & Mischief -Thorki -  
> *Esta historia no es completamente mía, infinitas gracias a Nozomi Torres (Hope Laufeyson) por ser mi soulmate en esta locura.

Thor cometió un error y el mensajearse con alguien más le iba a costar caro, Loki podría haberlo perdonado cuando el Dios del Trueno sugirió arrodillarse frente a él, pero no, eso no sería suficiente.

Su querido hermano mayor, golpeaba la puerta de su habitación rogando por su perdón y ahí fue donde se le ocurrió algo más. El Dios del Engaño esbozó una sonrisa mientras recargaba la cabeza en la puerta y relamía sus labios. Por una noche, tendría a su amado hermano arrepentido y a su merced.

Primero pidió a Stormbreaker y sólo para comprobar qué tanto podía doblegar a su Dios del Trueno, no hubo tanta resistencia como pensó y ahora el arma más poderosa le pertenecía. Después pidió unas cadenas de uru, esperando que Thor no preguntara para qué y no lo hizo, inmediatamente el Dios aceptó así que intentó con algo más porque unas cadenas no serían suficientes para someter al salvaje de su hermano; Gleipnir, la cinta de seda sería lo suficientemente fuerte para inmovilizarlo, nadie, ni siquiera el poderoso lobo de su hermana logró liberarse de ella. También quería algo para engañar, una seda de hilos de oro; sabía lo mucho que a Thor le gustaba mirarlo ataviado de forma esplendorosa y esa seda sería suficiente para distraerlo. Lo último que pidió fue una mordaza, sólo para averiguar qué tan lindo se vería Thor con ella. 

No salió de su habitación, escuchó a Thor asentir fervientemente y, al día siguiente, todo lo que pidió estaba esperando del otro lado de la puerta con su amado hermano esperando por su perdón.

 

 

 

—Sígueme, Thor — Loki abrió la puerta para encontrarse a su hermano sentado con todos los objetos que pidió. — No dejes nada que lo necesitaremos —. En la ausencia de Thor, preparó algo especial para "los dos".

Thor siguió a Loki sin replicar, apenas podía cargar con todo pero se las apañó muy bien para no dejar nada atrás.— Está bien— respondió.

Loki guió a Thor por un enorme pasillo de su nuevo palacio en Midgard, se detuvieron frente a unas enormes puertas doradas. Sonrió sin que Thor se diera cuenta, estaba a unos pasos de tenerlo todo.

—A partir de ahora esta será nuestra habitación — empujó las puertas revelando una alcoba dorada por doquier. Una enorme cama con sábanas y almohadas doradas en el centro con un canopy con telas traslúcidas, se robaban la atención de todo el lugar, había un diván cubierto con cojines y un par de mesitas a los costados de este; un enorme ventanal estaba cubierto por cortinas delgadas de un tono oro pálido y otras más gruesas y oscuras de color cobre —Yo mismo la decoré— con la ausencia de Thor, tuvo tiempo de preparar algo tan a su estilo nada sutil. Los demás detalles de la habitación pasaron desapercibidos cuando entraron.

Thor quedó maravillado por lo que vio, ni siquiera había palabras para describirlo, sólo se quedó parado viendo de un lado a otro la habitación.

—No te quedes ahí como tonto, entra que la noche está por comenzar.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos, hermano?

—Me alegra que preguntes — Loki empujó suavemente a Thor, hizo que soltara las cosas mientras su dulce hermano incrédulo caía en el borde de la enorme cama.— Te perdono — susurró dulcemente,— pero antes tendrás que hacer unas cuantas cositas.

Thor trató de tranquilizar su errático corazón y asintió ante las palabras de su querido hermano, tragó saliva y respondió hasta dudando de sus propias palabras.— Todo lo qué quieras, Loki.

—Así me gusta — contestó en un susurro el Dios de las Travesuras y acarició la mejilla de Thor antes de alejarse de él. — Quiero que cuelgues a Stormbreaker en la pared de allá —. Señaló la pared frente a la cama, ahí no había muebles y unas runas doradas se grababan por todo el lugar,— usa las cadenas de uru para fijarla — una sonrisa más se dibujó en sus labios y volvió a acariciar la mejilla hasta deslizarse a la tupida barba, acercó sus labios e insinuó un beso que jamás llegó a los del alterado Dios del Trueno.— Mientras tanto, yo me encargare de esto — se agachó lentamente para tomar la seda de hilos de oro que quedó en el suelo, se levantó moviendo las caderas provocativamente y se alejó para ocultarse tras el biombo dorado de la habitación.

Thor asintió, tomó las cadenas de Uru y a Stormbreaker, con manos temblorosas. ¿Sería la última vez en tener su amada arma entre sus manos? Sin poder concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, casi tira ambas cosas, logró atraparlas a tiempo. Loki sonrió tras el biombo, la torpeza de Thor le encantaba.

— Listo — murmuró Thor tras lograr colocar a Stormbreaker donde el Dios del Engaño le pidió. — Listo— repitió.

—Deja de temblar, cariño — Loki salió del biombo, una hermosa túnica dorada caía desde sus hombros y se arrastraba por el suelo, revelaba un poco de piel; Thor miró maravillado lo que consiguió con la seda que le obsequió a su caprichoso Dios. — Y ven aquí — señaló la cama mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se quedaba en medio de la habitación esperando a que Thor obedeciera. Su hermano se veía tan nervioso y ansioso, no lo admitiría pero le encantaba ver a Thor como un cachorrito indefenso y obediente.

Thor tomó una bocanada de aire y tropezando con sus propios pies se encaminó hasta la enorme cama , se sentó en el borde de esta, miró a Loki quién se estaba lamiendo la comisura de los labios. — Dioses, lo que sea que planees, hazlo ya — murmuró, ansioso y excitado.

—¿Por qué tan impaciente?— Loki tomó a Gleipnir, recorrió y saboreó la suavidad de la seda más fuerte en el universo, después, tomó la mordaza y rio bajamente al imaginarse a Thor con ella, muy pronto lo vería usándola.— Mi amado Thor, sabes que cometiste un error y debes pagar — se acercó a su hermano que se relamió los labios cuando Loki se sentó sobre sus piernas; las manos grandes de Thor se apoderaron de su cintura y Loki lo golpeó para que lo soltara.— Hey, quieto, aquí quien toca soy yo — empujó a Thor para que quedara recostado y atrapó sus muñecas para llevarlas sobre su cabeza y atarlas con un extremo de Gleipnir — Ahora gírate, no quiero ver tu cara, quiero ver algo más.

Thor esbozó una leve sonrisa, no iba a admitirlo en voz alta pero la situación cada vez le fascinaba más. Se giró y quedó boca abajo tal y como su Loki quería, el pequeño Dios de las Travesuras se sentó sobre la ancha espalda de Thor y empezó a mover la mordaza de un lado a otro pensando en su próximo movimiento 

— ¿Qué sigue ahora mi travieso Loki?

—Ah, ¿Qué sigue, cariño? — Loki vio esa enorme espalda aún cubierta por la ropa, chasqueó los dedos y sobresaltó a Thor cuando su ropa se desvaneció tras una bruma verde.— Parece que estás más ansioso que yo — rozó los omóplatos de Thor provocando un brinquito y un jadeo.— Te amo — susurró y se inclinó sobre él para pasar la mordaza por su boca y apretarla tras su nuca. —Te amo, te amo, te amo — sonrió maliciosamente y mordió la oreja del Dios tembloroso.— Y te hubiera perdonado sólo con arrodillarte, hubieras rogado un poco más, pero ya es tarde. 

Tomó el resto de Gleipnir y lo pasó por debajo de Thor para dar varias vueltas sobre su dorso antes de hacer un par de nudos y atarla a un poste del canopy de la cama. Su Dios del Trueno ya estaba bajo su control. Al verlo tan dispuesto para él, pensaba enviar todo a Hel, cambiar los papeles y dejarse atar y hacerse por Thor como siempre pero no, su lujuria por probar cada parte de su amante nadie, ni sus ansias de entregarse, se la quitaría.

 

 

Atado y a merced total de Loki ¿debería preocuparse Thor? La respuesta era no, claro que no. Confiaba plenamente en su amante, le confiaba su vida, su cuerpo, le confiaba todo. Loki comenzó a acariciar su rubio cabello, dejó su mano derecha en su cabeza, su mano izquierda se dirigió hasta su espalda baja; lento y con suma suavidad Loki acarició su glúteo derecho. Thor se tensó, Loki sonrió una vez más en esa noche larga y continuó acariciando; con su mano derecha le dió un jalón al cabello dorado de su hermano, Loki se inclinó hasta su oreja pero no dijo nada, sólo quería que Thor escuchara su errática respiración. Ambos estaban respirando de esa manera, ansiosos por lo que estaba por ocurrir.

El Dios del Engaño escuchó atentamente los gruñidos de Thor, su corazón se aceleró más y no pudo soportarlo un instante más, quería todo de su amado acorralado. Dio una bofetada sonora a ese perfecto y redondo glúteo para ponerlo rojo, apretó sus dedos con fuerza para marcarlos y lo volvió a abofetear y escuchó el dulce y exquisito sonido de su palma sonrojando ese trasero dispuesto para él. 

—Ah, Thor, esta será la mejor de tus noches — ronroneó en la oreja de Thor y escuchó los gemidos ahogados bajo la mordaza.— Te haré sentir tan bien como tú me haces sentir a mí — su dedo índice jugueteaba entre los glúteos del Dios del Trueno, lo deslizó lentamente para contornear los músculos tensados. Acarició su espalda baja y paseó sus dedos por su columna hasta llegar a su cuello y sostenerlo con fuerza.— Siempre ansíe este día, de tenerte bajo de mí, para mí — volvió a tirar con fuerza del cabello dorado y corto e hizo que Thor enderezara un poco la cabeza para poder mirar los ojos desiguales de su Dios del Trueno. El turquesa natural de su ojo seguía resplandeciendo como antes, con una intensidad que lo hizo gemir y marcar un nuevo recorrido hasta los glúteos de Thor, sin soltar su cabello. 

Una botellita de aceite apareció en la cama, Thor la miró y Loki lo soltó para tomar esa botella y agitarla frente a los ojos impacientes de su hermano.

Thor observó cómo Loki vertió una generosa cantidad de aceite entre sus dedos, su hermano sonrió con malicia, él también lo hizo bajo la mordaza; se sobresaltó cuando los dedos de Loki recorrieron su columna vertebral y se acomodaron entre sus glúteos, tragó saliva. Este era el castigo por haber respondido el mensaje de aquel soldado del invierno, y lo aceptaría gustoso. Sí, Thor quería, anhelaba ese castigo. Lo deseaba.

—Dioses, eres tan exquisito— susurró Loki, su túnica dorada estorbaba y tuvo que moverla un poco para no ensuciarla con el aceite. —Debí hacer esto hace años — Thor estaba tan quieto bajo de él, jadeando por la desesperación y la lentitud con la que Loki lo torturaba; quería todo de su travieso hermano pero este se estaba tomando el tiempo para disfrutarlo. 

Su dedo índice acarició el tentador y virgen agujero de su amante, esa exquisita parte jamás explorada se estremeció ante su toque para luego relajarse. El temblor ansioso estaba en los dos y Loki relamió sus labios antes de apretarlos y empujar lentamente su dedo en el interior que tanto anhelaba. Escuchó a Thor gruñir y gemir al mismo tiempo, la mordaza parecía amplificar los sonidos o quizás, era su excitación la que lo hacía; siguió empujando lo más lento que pudo mientras observaba como los músculos de Thor se contraían y relajaban a cada segundo, podía sentir la presión que envolvía su dedo y tuvo que repetirse una y otra vez que debía ser lento y considerado; tampoco era tan despiadado como para lastimar al único ser que amaba.

Thor se tensó, se relajó, se emocionó, gruñó. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar el nombre de Loki pero la mordaza se lo impedía. Apretó los puños cuando Loki añadió otro dedo con lentitud, esos dedos se movían en su interior tan placenteramente; sentía que se volvería loco de dolor y placer por partes iguales. Escuchó como Loki reía suavemente, lo estaba disfrutando, tenerlo a su merced.

"No te detengas, más Loki, más" pensaba y como si este hubiese leído su mente, su hermano lo hizo; movió con más fuerza, con más rapidez sus dedos dentro del rubio. Thor soltó un gemido cuando su amado añadió otro dígito, la mordaza cubría buena parte del sonido y, aún así, Loki era capaz de escuchar como sólo con su toque había logrado desarmar a Thor; eso le gustaba e iba a disfrutar tener bajo su voluntad al Dios del Trueno, no iba a desaprovechar esa única oportunidad de ser él quien dominaba, quien decidía como serían las cosas por esa noche.

—¿Te gusta? — Preguntó Loki con burla cuando los gruñidos de Thor aumentaron con su toque nada sutil y acelerado.—A mi me encanta tenerte así — suspiró pesadamente cuando sintió la necesidad de probar más de su Dios. Sus dedos se movían con agilidad y rapidez, trató de seguir un ritmo constante pero Thor comenzó a mover la cadera para aumentar cada sensación que recorría su cuerpo y Loki no pudo evitar reír con deleite. 

Sintió que iba a perder a Thor en cualquier momento, reconoció los espasmos que atrapaban sus dedos; pudo hacerlo, pudo hacer que su amante se corriera tan sólo con sus dígitos pero no quería eso. Su propia excitación estaba palpitando y esperando por ser atendida y, sin esperar más, retiró sus dedos provocando un sollozo ahogado y triste por el repentino abandono.

—Ah, no estés triste, corazón — su voz sonó ronca, fue tan extraño escucharse a sí mismo de esa forma —. Tengo más para ti, voy a darte más de mí — tomó los listones dorados de su túnica para descubrir su cuerpo, su miembro estaba listo para Thor y Thor, estaba desesperado por recibirlo, los movimientos de su cadera no se detuvieron desde que lo abandonó y buscaba rozar su cuerpo contra el del Dios de las Travesuras.

—Di mi nombre — se burló Loki sabiendo que no saldría palabra alguna pero escuchó un angustioso "lnfokgi" y rozó tan sólo la punta de su pene contra los sonrojados glúteos de Thor —. Di mi nombre — repitió lentamente y separó los glúteos del Dios del Trueno para dejarlo con las ansias del simple toque.

Thor intentó pronunciarlo —Lnfogi —. La mordaza, la maldita mordaza lo impidió; movió sus caderas intentando acercarse más a Loki. "Dioses" pensó, "basta de esta tortura". Su miembro hinchado dolía, goteaba, necesitaba liberarse de ese dolor, de esa ansiedad por sentirse lleno de Loki. "Basta de juegos previos". Se lo hizo saber a Loki empujando su trasero y sintiendo la erección de su amado, pudo escuchar la respiración errática de su hermano, ambos tragaron saliva. "Basta de juegos, basta".

Loki se preparó para el siguiente paso, suavemente comenzó a penetrarlo.

 

 

Un gruñido se le escapó a Loki cuando finalmente estaba llevando a cabo lo que tanto deseaba, entró lentamente en ese ya no virgen agujero de Thor. "Es mío, es completamente mío". Su pelvis chocó contra los glúteos de su amado cuando consiguió penetrarlo por completo, sintió las fuertes contracciones de Thor; era la mejor sensación, tanto que pensó que si se movía , terminaría viniéndose sin haber comenzado nada, porque apenas empezaba a verdaderamente gozar.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando te mensajeas con otro — jadeó , le hacía falta aire pero quería seguir demostrando que podía con Thor.— No te enseñé a usar el celular para eso — se inclinó sobre Thor y apretó su mano derecha sobre esa bronceada y ancha espalda, lo sometió firmemente y con su mano izquierda tomó su cadera para mantenerla ligeramente elevada. 

Ni un sólo movimiento se le escapó, quería que Thor sintiera lo mismo que él cuando lo mantenía a raya sin moverse, sólo conteniéndolo todo para atormentarlo.

—Después de esto, pensarás mejor tus acciones antes de atreverte a faltarme otra vez — tenía que seguir mostrando que era dominante. Se inclinó un poco más y deslizó la mano a su cuello, su pecho rozó con la espalda del Dios agitado, su sudor se mezcló y, sin pensarlo, plantó una feroz mordida en un hombro; sus dientes quedaron marcados y un rastro de saliva quedó como evidencia en la piel bronceada y enrojecida y, en sus rosados labios. 

—Thor... — gruñó y jadeó y comenzó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo; apenas y se retiraba para volver a embestir con fuerza y quedarse inmóvil saboreando el temblor de su Dios del Trueno.

Thor escuchó las palabras de Loki, se tensó ante los embistes de su amante; nunca había estado en esa posición siendo sometido, penetrado, dominado. Le gustaba. Escuchó vagamente a Loki advertirle que no le había enseñado a usar su teléfono celular para mensajearse con alguien más, pobre de su amado, lo que no sabía es que pensaba seguir haciéndolo simplemente por el hecho de hacerlo enojar y terminar de nuevo en esa misma situación; claro, nunca le sería infiel, primero preferiría morir a siquiera pensar en alguien que no sea Loki, su Loki . 

La temperatura de la habitación subió. Sudor, gemidos, gruñidos se mezclaron. Loki embistió con mucha fuerza. Una, dos, tres veces; sintió su entrada arder, le encantaba esa sensación. Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando Loki enterró sus uñas en sus omóplatos y las deslizó por toda su espalda arañando todo a su paso.

Loki susurró algo pero no logró entender lo que dijo. De pronto todo dio vueltas, su amante lo hizo ver estrellas, había tocado ese maravilloso lugar dentro de su cuerpo. Gimió, se estremeció, se tensó y deseó más. Movió sus caderas al mismo tiempo en que Loki lo embestía; un vaivén que hizo que la cama se moviera junto a ellos. Sudor, lágrimas y placer, todo se combinó, todo desapareció y volvió a aparecer. Thor sintió que no podía soportar más. Lo sintió, su miembro que se frotaba entre las sábanas palpitaba, quería liberarse.

 

 

Los gruñidos de Thor incrementaron, Loki aumentó la velocidad de sus penetraciones, quería seguir escuchando la voz ahogada de su hermano. Era lo mejor en los Nueve Reinos, en todo el maldito universo no había nada mejor a eso. Pero quería escuchar su nombre en la voz agónica de su glorioso Dios, necesitaba escuchar como se perdía entre gemidos y, sobre todo, quería unir su boca a la de él.

—Thor — susurró .— Mi Thor — intentaba decir algo más pero su mente se estaba yendo al igual que todo su ser. — Mi Dios del Trueno — volvió a escuchar su nombre deforme "nlofgki" y frunció el ceño y embistió con fuerza antes de detenerse, por unos segundos, para tomar la correa de la mordaza y quitarla con furia de la boca de Thor; la arrojó sobre la cama y se perdió entre las sábanas desaliñadas. 

El jadeo de Thor lo desconcentró, vio esos labios gruesos y sonrojados cubiertos de saliva y enterró sus uñas en el cabello rubio para atraerlo a un beso largo y asfixiante. Su lengua buscó controlar pero la de Thor fue más astuta y resbaladiza y le robó los gemidos que antes eran gruñidos. 

Rompió el beso antes de que le arrebatara la gloría de su noche y liberó el cabello rubio para tomar su cadera y jalarlo hacia atrás para poder llenarlo y así, poder escuchar con mejor claridad los sollozos y gemidos de placer de su amante. 

Los sonidos obscenos de su pelvis chocando contra el trasero de Thor, inundaron la habitación y se confundieron con sus gemidos y el inevitable rechinar de la cama; estaba tan cerca de dejar toda su esencia en Thor que se le escapó el gemido más largo mientras su vista se nublaba. Su mano derecha pasó por debajo del Dios del Trueno para tomar su pene, sabía que lo necesitaba, liberarse igual que él y haría que ocurriera al mismo tiempo.

—Di algo, cariño — su voz ronca, tembló en su garganta.

Entre jadeos contestó Thor.— Te... Te amo Loki , Loki — su cabeza estaba en blanco, perdido en el placer, el placer que Loki era capaz de darle.

Su miembro era acariciado suavemente por la mano de Loki. Lento. Movió la cadera para tener mas fricción en su muy adolorido miembro, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo más grande y delicioso de su vida. Gruñó, se mordió los labios intentando contenerse de gritar pero le fue imposible.— ¡Loki, Loki! — Gritó tan fuerte que era probable que luego su garganta le pasara factura, no le importó. El choque entre ambos cuerpos era sofocante.

Las caricias en su hinchado miembro se aceleraron, los embistes se hicieron más fuertes — ¡Más rápido, más fuerte! — Gritó una vez más, Loki gruñó, lo jaló del cabello y giró su rostro hacia él estampando sus labios para dar un beso salvaje con lengua y dientes.

Thor mordió los labios de su amado hermano, quien jadeaba en medio del beso, Loki lo soltó y siguió embistiendo más fuerte, masajeando su miembro con mayor rapidez. 

El placer que se estaba construyendo finalmente alcanzó su crecendo y estalló. Thor en la mano de Loki, Loki dentro suyo.

 

 

Loki escuchó su nombre, por fin lo escuchaba y fue glorioso. Un aullido y gemido estrangulado quedó como un eco. Una serie de relámpagos cayeron fuera del lugar, no los pudieron ver pero se escuchó el estruendo feroz que opacó por un momento el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando y sus voces combinándose en palabras absurdas y sin sentido.

—Thor — jadeó Loki tras la última embestida y alcanzó el ansiado orgasmo al escuchar su nombre repetidas veces con esa voz tan perdida como la suya.

Su mano terminó pegajosa y soltó un poco su agarre en el miembro de Thor, se desplomó sobre su espalda; su cabello negro y sudado cayó descuidadamente sobre un hombro del Dios agitado bajo de él. 

Sus respiraciones estaban desenfrenadas, ambos trataban de acoplarse a algo que estaba completamente perdido, que parecía imposible volver a controlar sus corazones. 

Sus ojos se desviaron por un segundo al ventanal, por un momento sintió curiosidad de ver el desastre de la tormenta que generó el orgasmo de Thor. Pero no necesitaba verla, "su relámpago" estaba bajo de él, temblando y jadeando, extinguiéndose bajo el placer. 

Su nombre seguía repitiéndose quedamente y se enderezó torpemente, sacó su pene de Thor descuidadamente y escuchó ese sonido obsceno que normalmente sale de su cuerpo, ahora fue él el que lo orquestó en su amante.

—Mi Thor — su voz era estrangulada por su propia respiración, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para bufar y desató lentamente las muñecas de Thor, Gleipnir resplandecía y la arrojó sobre el Dios del Trueno agotado para verla brillar sobre el cuerpo musculoso y sudado.

Se levantó y bajó de la cama torpemente, sus piernas temblaban y se estremecieron al tocar el frío piso ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sumergido en el placer? No lo sabía, olvidó toda su existencia en una noche.

Se tumbó en el largo diván ataviado de cojines que estaba alejado de la cama. Su túnica se desbordó, estaba echa un lío, desaliñada y arrugada y, aún así, majestuosa sobre sus hombros delgados. 

Sus ojos esmeraldas se enfocaron en la cama, en Thor tumbado en ella sin moverse, respirando grandes bocanadas para tratar de calmar su corazón. Tomó una copa cristalina de la mesita que estaba a lado, olvidó incluso que había preparado unos bocadillos y se había hecho de la bebida más decente que encontró en Midgard, un champagne brut nature, todo para disfrutar el momento previo que se saltó por completo; dio un sorbo y sus ojos siguieron observando a Thor. 

Admiró su obra maestra porque, eso era una obra maestra. Su semen adornaba y escurría por los glúteos de Thor, su nombre seguía siendo pronunciado y Loki estaba completamente satisfecho, saboreando las notas secas de su bebida con la sonrisa más grande, extasiada y ardiente. Regocijándose por lo que veía.

—Mi amado Rey. Te perdono.


End file.
